


Secrets

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney knows just where to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

There's a spot just beneath John's ribs – right side, west-north-west, unremarkable if all you do is look. But Rodney's had years now to learn John's body with every other sense, to hear the whisper of his breath at night, taste the salt-sweet memory of his sweat, smell the shadowed crook of his elbow, curve his hand around wrist and hip. He knows the spot, a warm wash of skin above the slight rise of John's belly, where he can press his lips and lave his tongue and – _oh_ – John will stretch and arch his back and press his body closer, let every muscle in his body go lax and murmur something plaintive, grateful, fond as the fingers of one hand rise to tangle in Rodney's hair. It's a miracle every time, the shift of John beneath, beside him, the way one kiss can act like a key in a lock. And there's nothing special about that spot, that skin, save that Rodney's come to think John's secrets live there. So he kisses, kisses again, reaches to take John's other hand in his own, and when he lifts his head, it's with his own secrets writ large as life on his face.

John always smiles. Always, always smiles.

And Rodney feels the warmth of it fill every hollow place within him.


End file.
